dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Centennial Collapse
Centennial Collapse is an 8 player raid in during the anniversary event Attack of the Anti-Monitor. __TOC__ Story Anniversary Event - Defeat the Anti-Monitor before he devours the Multi-Verse! Characters The enemy combat rating is 335. Locations Map Content Equipment Walkthrough The whole raid is structured into four phases. All players have a combat rating of 330 shown, except for those below level 30, who will have their level displayed. The raid group should have at least one Healer and one Controller. A Tank is not a must, but can be helpful in phase three. It is advisable to bring Qwa-Bombs and Exobyte Interference Shields into the raid, since those will speed up the completion time considerably. It is possible to complete this raid in five minutes counted from the time the players enter the fighting area. Phase 1 In phase 1 nine anti-matter shards will appear. Those must be destroyed. Qwa-Bombs help a lot here since each bomb takes away 40% of the current health of the shards. With four to five bombs a shard can be destroyed pretty quickly. The next shard will always appear when the current shard is down to about 30%-40% (?) health. Adds can pretty much be ignored as they surround the shards and will go down as a side effect from attacking the shards. All players should always attack the shards. If the group is good enough, splitting into smaller groups can further speed up things. Phase 2 Attack the Anti-Monitor. The boss is in the center of the map and has some pink AOE areas around him. Avoid those areas as you will be levitated into the air and lose valuable time. It is advisable to use Exobyte Interference Shields when players are surrounded with small black anti-matter spheres to avoid additional anti-matter effects like being pushed around etc. When the Anti-Monitor has lost about two third of his health phase three starts. Phase 3 Shadow Demons and Shadowlings will start to appear all around the Anti-Monitor from spawn points indicated by small black anti-matter spheres. Everytime one of those dark creatures reaches the Anti-Monitor, he will grow stronger. The goal is to defeat 20 of those black shadow creatures. A good strategy is to form a circle around the Anti-Monitor. The shadow creatures will stop walking towards the Anti-Monitor after a bit of damage-in. Qwa-Bombs will work fine here, but crowd control effects will also work. Avoid the pink AOE areas the boss does lay out and ignore all other adds which still might be around. After 20 Shadow Demons or Shadowlings have been defeated, the final phase begins. Phase 4 Attack the Anti-Monitor again. This time he can be defeated and the raid ends with Professor Zoom and The Flash sending him into the future. Rewards 2018= *4850 Cash *18 Qwardian Crowns *Chance for uncommon, rare or epic gear (Aerial Defender) *Chance for event related base item *Chance for a piece of the collection Brainiac v Anti-Monitor: Dusk of Anti-Justice *Chance for a piece of the collection Sourced from "The Source" :If the player character has achieved the feat Particle Powered, two additional Qwardian Crowns are earned from this instance. |-| 2017= *4850 Cash *5 Qwardian Crowns *Chance for uncommon, rare or epic gear (Aerial Defender) *Chance for event related base item *Chance for a piece of the collection Anniversary Antics *Chance for a piece of the collection Relics of Blue Hope :If the player character has achieved the feat Particle Powered, one additional Qwardian Crown is earned from this instance. Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections Feats *Anniversary Antics: Complete the Anniversary Antics collection (50 points) *Battle Of The Baddies: Complete the Brainiac v Anti-Monitor: Dusk of Anti-Justice collection (50 points) *Hold the Line: Prevent all Shadow Demons from reaching the Anti-Monitor (25 points) *Relentless Victory: Confront and defeat the Anti-Monitor 15 times in the Centennial Collapse instance (25 points) *Shadow Slaying: Defeat 20 Shadow Demons in under two minutes during the Anti-Monitor instance (10 points) *Shattering Expectations: Destroy all nine Anti-Matter shards the Anti-Monitor is pulling into our universe in under two minutes (10 points) *Time Dilation: Prevent the Anti-Monitor from destroying our universe in five minutes or less (25 points) Trivia *In 2017 in contrast to common raids, this instance could be done daily and the reset cost was merely 29 Replay Badges instead of the usual 87 for raids. This basically made it an 8 player alert. This was changed into the usual setup for raids for the 2018 event. *In the instance every player is buffed to the future combat rating of 330. In 2018 it has been 280, in 2017 230. Gallery Centennial Collapse Scenery III.jpg Centennial Collapse Scenery I.jpg Centennial Collapse Scenery IV.jpg Centennial Collapse Scene 1.jpg|The Flash and Professor Zoom prepare to land the final blow. Centennial Collapse Scene 2.jpg|The Anti-Monitor is sent to the future. Category:Raids Category:8 Players Category:Anti-Monitor Anniversary Event Category:Events Category:Raid Locations